Digimon: Cyber Stars
by Pikatwig
Summary: When a monstorous force is unleashed on the Digital World by accident, six heroes are chosen and brought into the Digital World to stop it... mainly because they let it out in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: So… two stories. Not planned to be two…

KKD: Yea… well, both were such good ideas that I thought they both needed to be made.

Pikatwig: Well, we can both handle one of them. I'll put this one, you post the other.

KKD: Fair enough. I'm guessing this one will be posted by you, right?

Pikatwig: Yeah. ...not much else to be said, since we said a bit in the other one. So… disclaimers.

Disclaimers: KKD & Pikatwig own nothing but the original concepts within. The rest belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

-Ore wa… mirai no Digimon KING!-

"Why're we watching this season, again?" a male bluenette that had green eyes, currently wearing a blue shirt, white shorts and a pair of red sneakers.

"Because you and Hana have never watched it. Now can it," a blonde haired girl, with a violet streak in said hair, wearing a black vest, white shirt, a violet skirt, and was barefoot.

"Sure…" Hana shrugged, her being a girl with red hair, a red shirt under a black vest, red shorts and white sneakers.

Takeshi just sighed, glancing back at a device he had. It was cellphone in nature, smartphone in design and function, and he was about to turn it on, when the barefoot blonde walked over to him and took it out of his hands.

"Hey!" he groaned, but stopped upon seeing her make a cutsey look, "What's the idea of… uh… uh…"

"Please pay attention, Take-kun. We didn't just buy the entire Xros Wars DVD series so you could ignore it," she told him, Takeshi sighing a bit in response.

"Even though it's been a long while, I am still impressed Puppetmon managed to sneak up on and attack a Lilithmon. ...the weakest of the Dark Masters, managed to sneak up and attack a Demon Lord!" a boy nearby with brown hair with blonde segments, green eyes, and wearing a green jacket, a grey shirt, brown cargo pants pants, and what looked like brown hiking boots, "And then he gave Taiki the MetalGarurumon DigiMemory. Never would've expected that out of the wooden Digimon."

"Well Daisuke, thanks for explaining that to me," the barefoot blonde smiled, "I haven't seen all of Adventure yet, so I guess that explains the symbolism there."

"If there's any Digimon season you should see fully, it's the original Adventure," Takeshi added.

"Keep in mind, I wasn't allowed to have a TV… or watch it… so naturally, I don't know much. I only remember bits and pieces of the original season," Yoko clarified.

"Fair enough."

"Have you seen 02?" another girl's' voice asked.

"...uh… I can't remember," Yoko admitted, turning to another blonde.

This blonde girl, who had green eyes, was wearing a blue shirt, with a pair of red glasses, hanging from her shirt, white sweat pants, and had blue high heels on, and at the moment had an air the seemed to make her look irritated about something as she.

"The ending was just… ugh… I don't think you wanna know… do you wanna know?"

"...uh… I'm not sure now." Yoko admitted.

"Best you don't know if you like a particular pair from Adventure," the blonde stated as she took her glasses and began to twirl them.

"Why do you do that, Luna?" Takeshi asked.

"Helps me think," the blonde, Luna, answered, "And I don't like them being idle."

"Fair enough," Takeshi shrugged.

"So Takeshi, what'd you think of the Greymon and MetalGreymon of Xros Wars?" the male in mainly green asked.

"Part of me likes how that Greymon anatomically correct to its inspiration, the T-Rex, but it's just not to my taste otherwise. As for MetalGreymon… I dunno, I don't like the idea of any of the Agumon line having to merge with others to get their namesake form… and that MetalGreymon… doesn't look right to me. Maybe it's TOO heavily armored. Heck, I think RizeGreymon is a much better design, and you guys know I'm not the biggest fan of what they did to Agumon there."

"Take-kun, can you please stop being so whinny?" the barefoot blonde asked, "You've whined about so much… is there anything positive you can say about Xros Wars?"

"...Well… it had some good ideas in there somewhere… heck, I almost wanted to see what a Greymon would be like with gold armor… ZekeGreymon's the closest we'll get to it… but I'm not sure having an armor formed of one's comrades is the best idea… ruins the vibe Digimon should have…"

"...so you hate DigiXros as a whole?" Hana asked.

"If fusion of any kind is tolerable for me, then it should only be between smaller numbers. And don't point out two Digimon can DigiXros, because that could just be a Jogress Shinka, and they just changed the name. Seriously, Shoutmon X-whatever? That's just… GRR!"

"...Take-kun, please shut up," the blonde growled in agitation, "I called this party so we could all meet in person, and yet you've been whining the entire time! Not being happy we've finally gotten to meet in person!"

Takeshi calmed down, "I'm sorry… it's just I tend to get very... passionate about these things, and when I get that nostalgic vibe from the earlier seasons, I just can't help but rant in comparison with the new stuff."

"Just… stop whining, onegai," the blonde asked nicely, Takeshi finally sighing.

"Ok, fine… sorry, Yoko. I'll try and stop," he sighed, with Yoko hugging him, Takeshi blushing brightly.

Luna watched this in annoyance, before she walked over and pried Yoko off of Takeshi and sat her down on a nearby chair.

"Listen closely, Takeshi is gonna be my boyfriend. You got that?" Luna told her, "There's no way you'll be getting him."

"No. Let him decide who he'll pick… but he'll pick me,"

The two continued to argue for a few minutes, leaving Takeshi to sigh a bit.

"...have you ever stopped to think we're weird?" the other male asked.

"What do you mean by that Daisuke?" Takeshi responded.

"We got female friends who always want to date somebody, and they don't seem to want to stop," Daisuke stated, before pointing out that Hana was clinging onto his arm, "Case in point,"

"Daisuke-kun~!" Hana smiled with a giggle, making Takeshi groan.

"Am I the only normal one?!"

"No. There's that other guy in our group… the guy who looks like a reject Digimon protagonist," Hana reminded, "Where is he anyway?"

"You know how he is whenever you insult his appearance like that, goggles and all," Takeshi reminded.

"He said he needed to walk a bit," Yoko told Takeshi, "He'll be back,"

Takeshi sighed before he headed outside "I'm gonna go and try and find him."

He stepped outside, before he took out his phone and popped in his earbuds, with the melody of Butter-Fly being heard.

 **Stay shigachi na image darake no (My wings are full of images of holding back)**

He smiled as he listened, walking off to see if he could find his friend.

 **Tayorinai tsubasa demo kitto toberusa (They are still weak, but I'm sure I can fly)**

Yoko and Luna continued to argue before realizing he left and they sighed.

 **Oh~ My~ Love~!**

 **Pikatwig Entertainment & KKD Studios Present…**

 **Digimon: Cyber Stars**

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni n** **otte (I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind)**

Takeshi walked along, looking at his phone and seeing the signal from his friend's phone. Takeshi took a bike and started on his way.

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yuko** **u (I'll come to see you soon)**

As he biked on, he took witness of the various Digimon-related ads along the way and smiled softly.

 **Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi** **sa (It's best to forget the unnecessary things)**

Luna attempted to help tug Hana off of Daisuke, with no success.

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)**

Yoko took out the DVD and put it away, before looking at a poster of Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms, autographed by several voice actors, and amongst them were Koji Wada.

 **Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou (What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)**

Meanwhile, we turn our attention to Takeshi as he saw an ad for Tri play on a jumbotron, smiling as the feeling of nostalgia ran through him before he had a bit of a flashback.

 **Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wak** **aranai~ (But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)**

Takeshi recalled a young him and Hana watching Digimon Adventure, and both being super hyped by it.

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)**

Luna had a similar flashback, Luna, watching the original 3 seasons of Digimon. Daisuke was seen enjoying the seasons up until Frontier.

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)**

A flashback of Yoko showed her getting a few toys of Xros Wars, smiling as she bought them and skipped on home.

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)**

Takeshi then slowed down as he saw his friend at the dock, a young boy wearing a light blue jacket, blue shirt, gray shorts, yellow shoes, a pair of yellow goggles with blue lenses resting atop his head of blonde hair.

 **Kitto toberu sa! Oh~ my~ love~ (I'm sure we can fly! Oh~ My~ Love~)**

Waving him down, Takeshi stopped his bike and walked over, with his friend turning around with a smile.

"Hey Takeshi," he waved.

"Yo Kota. How ya doin?" Takeshi waved, "Come on, shouldn't we be hurrying back to our meet up party and stuff?"

"...Takeshi, I'm not exactly the most social. You don't really think I'd stay around the whole party?"

"Fair enough," Takeshi shrugged, taking his friend and walking alongside him, "I know you're the silent type, but it's still fun to talk to people who get your interests,"

"...yeah. Because when you talk about it to other people, you look like a total dork and your family calls you out on remembering trivia about media and not being able to remember how to do things like synthetic division," Kota stated, with Takeshi looking at him for a moment, "...what?"

"...That's not something we need to discuss…" Takeshi told Kota.

The two continued walking, talking about other things for a while.

"So I know you like the Adventures, what about Tamers up to Data Squad?" Kota inquired after a bit.

"Tamers and Frontier were pretty cool, Data Squad, though… meh," Takeshi admitted.

"People say Frontier was the bad one… Data Squad is more so the black sheep of the two if you ask me," Kota stated, "And that's from somebody who watched Data Squad as a kid,"

"Point taken. I will say, there were some aspects of Data Squad I didn't mind as much. The inclusion of Agumon was cool, and while I preferred the original Adventure digivolution line, the GeoGreymon line grew on me a lot, RizeGreymon especially."

"Yea. The first time GeoGreymon turned into RizeGreymon… that was epic," Kota added as they stopped walking, "...so… what'd you think of Xros Wars?"

"Do you want me to answer that question? I know you like Xros Wars as much as Yoko."

"...fair enough," Kota nodded, Takeshi trying to keep his cool as they walked.

' _Can't risk going bonkers about it in front of Kota… I'm one of the first friends he's ever made, and if he knew how much I disliked or didn't care for Xros Wars, he could flip,'_ Takeshi thought to himself.

"Oh hey, remember Agunimon's 'brilliant' plan to get the six back to the Digital World after they got sent to the moon by the Royal Knights?"

"Yea… admittedly, that was just kinda dumb."

"Well… that's one thing that Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus and Tagiru all have in common, they're total idiots."

The two laughed a bit before they returned to Yoko's place, Takeshi calming down a bit before they walked back inside.

"Hey guys," Yoko waved.

"Come on, doesn't he look like a rejected concept for a Digimon protagonist?" Hana whispered to Daisuke, pointing at Kota.

Daisuke just remained silent at that.

"Well?" Hana asked again, poking his shoulder.

"No comment," was all Daisuke could say.

Kota sat down and Takeshi handed him some water,

"So guys… what shall we talk about now?" Yoko asked, the others just shrugged.

"...uh… how about… uh… well… if you had a partner Digimon, who would it be?" Kota inquired.

"Agumon, hands down," Takeshi assured.

"Gabumon for me," Hana added.

"Not sure," Yoko shrugged, "So many good choices…"

"Hmm… not sure… but I would like either Coronamon or Lunamon," Daisuke figured.

"Is that because one of them shares my name?" Luna asked.

"Maybe, cuz…"

"...uh… w-w-well…"

"Knowing you being somebody who looks like a Gogglehead, you'd pick a dragon Digimon," Hana scoffed.'

"Let him finish talking," Takeshi told Hana.

"Fine…"

"Uh… I'd… I'd pick… Patamon, but if I need to pick a dragon… uh… Dracomon."

"At least you have options open," Takeshi shrugged.

"But I'm nowhere near fit to be a leader!" Kota nearly yelled, jumping out of his seat and accidentally spilling his water on the carpet, "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Yoko assured, "No one's asking you to be a leader. It's just you look like you'd be one,"

"Dang right you wouldn't be fit to be a leader" Hana muttered.

"Sis! That's enough sass out of you!" Takeshi growled, bonking Hana on the head with a paper fan, much to her annoyance.

"If anybody would be the leader… it's be Takeshi!" Kota stated, pointing to Takeshi, before he slowly backed towards the door.

"Just calm down, bud," Takeshi told him, pulling him back over gently, "Don't you lead us in Cyber Stars? You're the best strategist for the game."

Kota just sat back down and remained silent. The others began to converse, but Kota simply started to stare out a window, not sure about what to say to counter what was told to him.

"Guys… I'm gonna go home now," Kota told them as he got up and quickly walked to the door without another word.

"...why is he even in our group again?" Daisuke couldn't help but inquire, "Not to be mean, but I'm very confused as to why he's in the group,"

"Obviously you don't know what he's been through, not having any friends," Takeshi pointed out.

"So he's a Digimon Frontier character?" Hana stated.

Takeshi was silent, thinking for a moment about her comment, "...touche Hana."

"Always…"

"Shut up,"

* * *

Kota returned home and sat down at his computer, simply sitting there and thinking a bit. He simply looked at his current team of Digimon in Cyber Stars, among them were Dracomon, Patamon, Terriermon, Lillymon, Sparrowmon and Spadamon.

"Okay, team. Let's see what we can do today," Kota muttered as he inputed some commands into the game.

* * *

The next morning, Takeshi and Hana were both up and working out some ideas for the game.

"So Gallantmon supposedly lives somewhere in the Terrain of Trials, which is on an island nobody knows the whereabouts of," Hana noted, Takeshi nodding as he wrote down the notes before sighing.

"We haven't seen any signs of Gallantmon on any island in the game, and if he's hiding, well, Whamon and Ranamon don't seem to know anything," Takeshi sighed.

"Funny you happened to mention her. She probably reminds you of the barefoot blondie you have a crush on," Hana teased, earning a wallop to the head from a paper fan, "...so you like the other blonde in our group,"

This earned her yet another wallop to the head.

"Seriously, knock it off!" Takeshi scolded.

"Whatever,"

"No wonder Agumon and Gabumon argue so much. It's obvious where they got it from," Takeshi grumbled as he put the paper fan down.

"Dang it, bro…" Hana groaned.

* * *

Luna put her glasses on and looked at maps of the Digital World, looking for the Terrain of Trials, pondering how they could go to the area, since there were no clues to where it was.

"Hmm… it's on an island, but no island holds any clues to it, so perhaps... maybe it isn't a sea island. The Digital World is filled with… sky islands! That's it! It's in the sky islands!" Luna realized, scanning the sky islands hovering over the continents and seeing a symbol on the underside of an island reading 'duke' in DigiCode. She took out some headphones with a mike on it, "Okay minna, I figured out where the Terrain of Trials is! It's up in the Sky Islands, Let's do this thing!"

* * *

The five had their Digimon arrive at the island with 'duke' on it, approaching what appeared to be the remains of ruins. Agumon was sent in as Takeshi's representative, Gabumon was sent in as Hana's representative, Yoko sent Palmon as hers, Coronamon for Luna, Lunamon for Daisuke, and Dracomon for Kota.

-Okay minna, the island supposedly has a treasure of sorts guarded by a mysterious entity, or a power-up that will allow a Digimon to stay in their Mega level mode, or an item that will allow any Digimon to use Burst Mode.- Luna informed.

-...ok?- Takeshi blinked.

-Rumors that aren't proven. So no need to fear of whatever we find.-

-Uh… w-w-we uh… uh… should… share the reward thingy.- Kota stated.

-Relax, there's plenty to go around ya baby.- Hana told Kota in a dismissive tone.

Kota merely went silent at that comment, having Dracomon slowly back to behind Agumon.

-Hana… please stop trying to be dismissive to our leader.- Takeshi told her.

-...Kota? Our leader. ...Takeshi, did you hit your head on something? There's no way this loser could lead anybody out of a dimly lite room.-

-SHUT IT!- Takeshi yelled, actually leaving his post and going over to smack Hana in the real world.

-OUCH! Watch it, will ya?!-

-Take-kun, can you please focus…- Yoko asked, hearing Takeshi sigh as he walked back over to his spot.

-Right, sorry.-

The six Digimon headed into a temple, making sure to not trigger any traps. Gabumon had slightly wandered away from the group, but they didn't notice this as Gabumon headed east and looked around before finding a symbol of four triangles above a treasure chest of sorts.

-Okay, as nobody knows what the heck Gallantmon does, there are no strategies any guide can give us. We should just attack as fast as possible, evade the Shield of the Just, and hope he doesn't have either Grani or Crimson Mode. If he does, we're dead.- Luna pointed out.

-...does anybody else ponder how the heck Grani came back to life?- Yoko inquired.

Agreements came in response to that question, but then they heard a loud thud sound. They saw Gabumon running with a chest of sorts in tow, and tailing behind Gabumon was Gallantmon.

-...Hana, what did you do?!- Takeshi demanded.

-...I found a chest.-

-And you didn't consider it to be a booby trap!?-

-Wait… it was a trap? I… uh… Gallantmon is right behind me, isn't he?-

"That I am, trespassers!" Gallantmon shouted, preparing himself for battle.

-Wait… since when could any of the Digimon hear us like that?- Luna asked.

-Secret boss, Royal Knight, take your pick.- Yoko shrugged.

-Minna, we gotta do something, fast!- Takeshi told them, getting Agumon into position before the Royal Knight sent the Digimon flying.

Kota was silent as he thought things over, seeing the area was crumbling, wide spread, and seemed to have more traps all around them.

-Guys, bail on the temple, we need to lure Gallantmon out of the temple.- Kota told them.

-Why?- Luna blinked.

-Just listen to me.-

The others simply nodded and got their Digimon to make a mad dash for the exit.

"You know not what you're doing!" Gallantmon shouted as he charged after them.

-Try us!- Kota shouted as Dracomon grabbed the chest and dashed out of exit.

Suddenly, the game began to glitch a little bit, confusing the players until they saw Gallantmon on screen.

"...humans. This is your fault. So… you must fix it!" Gallantmon shouted, sending out lights to Kota, Takeshi, Hana, Luna, Yoko and Daisuke, which then dragged the six into their games…

* * *

*The ending began with a random person logging onto Cyber Stars, with an error message popping up before we zoom past the data to enter the Digital World with our heroes.*

 **Sukoshi kawatta keshiki no naka de (In a slightly strange scenery)**

*Within the Digital World, Kota, Hana, Takeshi, Yoko, Luna and Daisuke stared up at the sky, seeing the mess they had caused.*

 **Tokubetsu ja nai tsuyosa wo shitta (We knew a strength that wasn't special)**

*The night sky was pitch black, with no indication of any stars, or any sign of life.*

 **Itsuka mita yume dokoka de kanjita koe (The dream we had someday, the voice we felt somewhere )**

*Takeshi just took a deep breath as Kota slowly walked behind him, to which Takeshi put his hand on his shoulder and gave Kota a thumbs up.*

 **Uso ja nai subete wo uke tome (It's not a lie that we'll take everything )**

*Luna, Yoko and Daisuke did the same, though Hana took a while to do the same. But they all joined in and walked forward.*

 **Kono mama kono mama tsuzuku no darou (Can we continue on like this, like this?)**

*Eventually the night sky deepened and they set up a camp, all of them sitting at different areas of the camp, trying not to cry.*

 **Modoritai kimochi no mama de (Still with the feeling of wanting to go back)**

*All of them just looked up into the sky, picturing each of them back at their homes and they all just sighed.*

 **Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru (Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change)**

*Kota took off his goggles and put them on the ground, looking at them as he tried to sleep.*

 **Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku~ (But we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk)**

*Takeshi and Yoko just cuddled a bit, while Luna sat between her cousin and Hana, to make sure Hana didn't cling onto Daisuke.*

 **Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de (As if we can be able do anything amidst time)**

*The sun seemed to rise, despite the sky still being dark.*

 **Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku (So we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk)**

*Kota was handed his goggles back and they walked forward, Digivices in hand..*

 **Oh seven try to be free~. Oh seven try to be free~!**

*The six then smiled as they looked forward, ready to save the day.*

* * *

 **In memory of Paul Gordon (1963-February 2016)**

 **...and Kouji Wada (January 29, 1974 - April 3, 2016)**

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was… somethin'.

KKD: Yea…

Pikatwig: Yeah, having the DigiDestined be the ones to make the mess and need to clean it up… that's never happened before.

KKD: Poor guys… still, it is a very nice start.

Pikatwig: I wanted to throw in some references to Xros Wars, because I could. ...Xros Wars really doesn't get much outside of the anime, there's the manga, but that's never coming stateside-

KKD: Why?

Pikatwig: ...ok… I will show you a Digimon… *walks off and then walks back in, with a scan of a page from the Xros Wars manga, being the opening spread of Chapter 18*

KKD: Oh… oh… oh~.

Pikatwig: That's one reason this is never getting brought to the states. *flings it away* I highly doubt the Xros Wars Hunter Boys arc is gonna be brought over since it would require them bringing in old voice actors… and then there's nothing in connection with Xros Wars in Cyber Sleuth. ...am I one of the only people who likes Xros Wars. *KKD is about to say something* Don't answer that. I personally loved Xros Wars, and I will leave it at that.

KKD: k.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… what did you think of the chapter?

KKD: Very cool for a starting point, for sure.

Pikatwig: My favorite part has got to be just the group interacting, since it feels like a lot of fun.

KKD: Yea, that's a nice part, and I guess that's my fav, too.

Pikatwig: And thus we end off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

*silence filled the room*

Pikatwig: ...so… now what?

KKD: *shrugs*

Pikatwig: ...do you wanna watch some of the Digimon anime?

KKD: *shrugs*

Pikatwig: k. *sits and pulls out a toy X Loader*

KKD: *pulls out PS4 controller and plays Cyber Sleuth*


	2. Chapter 2

*KKD walked in first, a little tired, but wearing a bunch of Captain America gear*

KKD: Man… what a flick.

*a clattering sound followed with stuff being tossed onto the ground. Amongst the things was a toy of the Gosei Great Megazord, a box of Onua, some 3DS video game cases, and a cross-guard Lightsaber came last*

KKD: Whoa! *dodges some of the items* What the… how the… what in the world is going on here? *gets hit in the head with a copy of Digimon Super Xros Wars for the DS* ITAI!

Pikatwig (in closet): Not it. *tosses a book out* Not it. *tosses a pillow* Not it.

KKD: What're you doing?!

Pikatwig: Huh? *pokes head out* Oh, you're here. I'm just looking for something. *begins to hum a bit of X4B The Guardian as he continued to search for something.*

KKD: Okay… I get most of this… *picks up the lightsaber* But what's with this?

Pikatwig (off-screen): Toy. Saw _Force Awakens_ in my history class. Not it. *tosses a GokaiSaber out, nearly hitting KKD* Not it. *tosses out a Handle-ken, which KKD blocked with Captain America's shield.*

KKD: Could you at least stop throwing random stuff at me?

Pikatwig (off-screen): Sorry. *looks a bit further* AHA! Found it! *walks out with a Digimon Xros Wars DVD* Been lookin' for th- *sees KKD* ... _Civil War_?

KKD: Yep. Just got back from seeing the movie. It's awesome, though Spidey… could use a bit of work, personally. Still, #TeamCap all the way.

Pikatwig: I will take your word for whatever it is you are saying. I haven't seen that movie, might though. Dunno yet. *puts DVD down and opens up a can of Dr. Pepper.* Want one?

KKD: No thanks, not a fan of sodas.

Pikatwig: ...seriously, outside of my family, Christina has got to be the only person I know who likes soda! *rolls eyes a bit and sits down* ...so… Digimon.

KKD: Right. Of course. We got something to get back to. *pulls out the script for the story* Let's see, where were we?

Pikatwig: Cast got sent into Digital World. *sits and begins to hum X4B The Guardian again*

KKD: Right. Let's get started.

Disclaimers: KKD & Pikatwig own nothing but the original concepts within. The rest belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

 **Stay shigachi na image darake no (My wings are full of images of holding back)**

*Kota and the others all looked at the game of Cyber Stars, all logging in and getting ready to play, only for Gallantmon to appear on their screen and drag them all into the Digital World*

 **Tayorinai tsubasa demo kitto toberusa (They are still weak, but I'm sure I can fly)**

*The six screamed in shock as they flew down to the Digital World and landed somewhere*

 **Oh~ My~ Love~!**

 **Pikatwig Entertainment & KKD Studios Present…**

 **Digimon: Cyber Stars**

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni n** **otte (I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind)**

*Kota looked on in worry at the sky as it seemed to be glazed in eternal night despite the sun still being out*

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yuko** **u (I'll come to see you soon)**

*Takeshi walked over to his friend and gave him a smile, making Kota calm down a bit*

 **Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi** **sa (It's best to forget the unnecessary things)**

*They were soon joined by Daisuke and Hana, the latter hugging the former.*

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)**

*Yoko and Luna were nearby, both looking at Takeshi and slightly glaring at each-other*

 **Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou (What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)**

*Dracomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Coronamon, Lunamon and Palmon looked at their partners with smiles.*

 **Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wak** **aranai~ (But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)**

*The six Digimon stood by their partners, all ready for action*

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)**

*The six humans and six Digimon smiled as they rushed off for a village that they could hide out in*

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)**

*Gallantmon looked at the twelve from the sky, observing them to make sure they continued on as they fought off various evil Digimon*

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)**

*The team fought valiantly, with silhouettes of their Digimon partners' Mega forms*

 **Kitto toberu sa! Oh~ my~ love~ (I'm sure we can fly! Oh~ My~ Love~)**

* * *

"Master Yggdrasil… I'm afraid the day we feared has come," Gallantmon reported.

-...I had a feeling humanity would doom the Digital World- Yggdrasil responded.

"What do you wish of me?" Gallantmon inquired.

-...I will deal with you later. For now, we must ensure that there is no way for any humans to continue to endanger the Digital World. I will be sending out Omnimon, Mangamon and Leopardmon to work on blocking the paths to the human world.-

Gallantmon nodded and ended the transmission, sighing a bit as he stood and growled.

"I had one mission. One very easy and simple mission… and I blew it because of those stupid humans…"

* * *

"Hey dork," Hana told Kota, who was presently unconscious, "Dork. Dork! Hey! Wake up, dork!"

"Seriously, Hana? Stop calling him a dork," Takeshi responded in annoyance.

"...guys? Where are we?" Kota asked as he woke up a bit.

"Some sort of cave…" Yoko informed.

"We ended up here after that attack from Gallantmon, which I'm guessing sent us into the Digital World. And even worse, Gallantmon erased our Digimon data beyond who we were using to fight him. Our entire teams are gone," Luna informed, her glasses currently over her eyes, sighing in a bit of annoyance before she removed them, "All of us only have one Digimon left, but they were reverted back into their DigiEggs."

"You know this how?" Yoko inquired.

"Just look at our tablet Digivices here," Luna informed, holding up a tablet in her hands that was colored yellow and had an image of a DigiEgg on the screen, "I know we all have one. While Gallantmon was acting like a…" she paused to think of the right term, "Jerk, we did get these,"

"You were gonna say something a lot more vulgar, weren't you?" Takeshi asked with a roll of his eyes.

"...maybe, and I'll leave it at that," Luna informed as she took off her glasses, "But what matters is that we're all alive and we can get payback for all of our fallen allies!"

"Hai," Takeshi nodded as he helped Kota up.

"...uh… can we go somewhere… not so dark?" Kota requested.

"It might not be that easy. We don't even know where in the Digital World that we were dropped," Daisuke pointed out, "Plus, I checked these Digivices for maps, and it only has our current location and I don't recognize the tunnels,"

"So… let's just pick a path and start walking," Hana suggested.

"Better than nothing," Takeshi shrugged as they started to walk.

* * *

"It's so… dark…" Kota gulped.

"Easy there, buddy," Takeshi assured, using a flashlight from his Digivice, revealing it's blue color.

"...why do you get the blue Digivice?" Kota whinned.

"Quit your whining, baby," Hana groaned loudly, only for Takeshi to hit her in the head.

Yoko kept a pace next to Takeshi, only for Luna to slowly back up and start nudging herself between Kota and Takeshi.

"Would you back off Luna? I think Kota would like to be with his nii-san,"

"...don't say that dork is related to me and Bakashi," Hana practically ordered.

"...does the Digital World have headache medicine? I think I'm gonna need some…" Daisuke groaned.

"Oi vey…" Luna groaned.

* * *

The rest of the journey outside was mainly silent, Hana groaning as she started to drag behind as they walked.

"...anybody else tired of all the walking?" Hana groaned.

"Walking is good. I pace all the time back home," Kota admitted.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hana informed.

"Stop complaining," Takeshi sighed, bearing with the pain as Yoko seemed to smile, her feet simply used to long distances.

"I can carry you," Daisuke offered to Hana, said girl whimpering with a nod as she climbed onto Daisuke's back, "Just hang on tight."

"Hai," Hana nodded as he continued onwards.

* * *

The group had been walking for what seemed like hours as they had finally stopped.

"...how long can a cave be?!" Takeshi groaned.

"How are you guys so tired?" Kota asked.

"Yea, I'm hardly tired," Yoko added.

"To be fair, we're not used to being outside," Takeshi admitted.

Before they could say anymore, Yoko looked up and gawked a bit.

"Uh guys… I don't think we're in the cave anymore," Yoko informed.

"Why say that?"

"...why is the moon out if we're still in a cave?"

They all looked up to see what looked to be the moon, which was a green color.

"...ah, the solidified structure of the peridotite moon of the Digital World," Luna noted, her glasses on her eyes at the moment

"...peridot… ite?" Kota blinked.

"Basically," Luna shrugged as she took off her glasses, "Well… it's to dark to keep walking. I say we try and set up a camp for the evening and continue on in the morning,"

"Good idea. Okay team, let's get some sleep," Takeshi told them.

"Hai, leader," Luna and Yoko saluted.

"Can we vote and make Bakashi the leader? He fits it a lot more than Dumbta there," Hana requested, earning a twig being thrown at her by Takeshi, "...Ok, ok, I'll knock it off... for now,"

* * *

Omnimon flew alongside Mangamon and Leopardmon to finish blocking the portals back to Earth.

"Okay, that should stop the humans from getting through," Magnamon commented.

"Why is it that humanity has to be so dumb?" Leopardmon couldn't help but ponder.

"They do not always believe that we are sapient like they are. Heh, imagine if it was us playing the video game and controlling them?" Magnamon joked.

"...That's not even possible…" Omnimon commented.

Suddenly, voids of dark energy began to form and fly near the three Royal Knights. The voids seemed to begin to take an incomplete form, making snarling sounds as it closed in on them.

"We need to move fast! Magnamon, time for our combo!" Leopardmon told him.

"Right!"

A veil of data quickly surrounded Leopardmon.

"Leopardmon Slide Evolution! Leopard Mode," he roared.

* * *

"Magnamon!"

"Leopardmon!"

"DigiXros!"

Leopardmon's head retracted into his neck, as Magnamon's torso changed, his legs and feet retracted and the gold armor attaching into Leopardmon, turning all of the brown areas on Leopardmon's body golden. Magnamon then gained Leopdarmon's yellow mane as he stood ready.

"Magnamon Centaur Mode!"

* * *

"Magna Mane!" he shouted, his mane glowing a bright gold, charging up energy and then it was fired as a stream of energy from the mane, "And you say DigiXrosing is a 'pointless thing to make weak Digimon stronger', Omnimon."

"Both of you are already strong as is, why DigiXros?" Omnimon inquired as he slashed at the smoke with the Transcendent Sword.

"You never know when the might of two as one is stronger than a team of two," Magnanon responded as he opened up parts of his golden armor on his shoulders, "Magna Howl!"

Leopardmon's head appeared in the shoulderpads and let out a mighty roar, sending the smoke back. Magnamon smirked at this victory when something seemed to slash at them and force the DigiXros apart.

"Magnamon, Leopardmon, get back to the Digital World. I will hold this off as long as possible!" Omnimon told them.

The two knights grunted in pain before fleeing as instructed. Omnimon readied the Transcendent Sword again, as he looked at the smoke…

* * *

*The ending began with a random person logging onto Cyber Stars, with an error message popping up before we zoom past the data to enter the Digital World with our heroes.*

 **Sukoshi kawatta keshiki no naka de (In a slightly strange scenery)**

*Within the Digital World, Kota, Hana, Takeshi, Yoko, Luna and Daisuke stared up at the sky, seeing the mess they had caused.*

 **Tokubetsu ja nai tsuyosa wo shitta (We knew a strength that wasn't special)**

*The night sky was pitch black, with no indication of any stars, or any sign of life.*

 **Itsuka mita yume dokoka de kanjita koe (The dream we had someday, the voice we felt somewhere )**

*Takeshi just took a deep breath as Kota slowly walked behind him, to which Takeshi put his hand on his shoulder and gave Kota a thumbs up.*

 **Uso ja nai subete wo uke tome (It's not a lie that we'll take everything )**

*Luna, Yoko and Daisuke did the same, though Hana took a while to do the same. But they all joined in and walked forward.*

 **Kono mama kono mama tsuzuku no darou (Can we continue on like this, like this?)**

*Eventually the night sky deepened and they set up a camp, all of them sitting at different areas of the camp, trying not to cry.*

 **Modoritai kimochi no mama de (Still with the feeling of wanting to go back)**

*All of them just looked up into the sky, picturing each of them back at their homes and they all just sighed.*

 **Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru (Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change)**

*Kota took off his goggles and put them on the ground, looking at them as he tried to sleep.*

 **Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku~ (But we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk)**

*Takeshi and Yoko just cuddled a bit, while Luna sat between her cousin and Hana, to make sure Hana didn't cling onto Daisuke.*

 **Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de (As if we can be able do anything amidst time)**

*The sun seemed to rise, despite the sky still being dark.*

 **Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku (So we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk)**

*Kota was handed his goggles back and they walked forward, Digivices in hand..*

 **Oh seven try to be free~. Oh seven try to be free~!**

*The six then smiled as they looked forward, ready to save the day.*

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was something.

KKD: Yea, I'll say.

Pikatwig: And that bit with Magnamon talking to Omnimon about DigiXrosing… yea, that line was paraphrased from an episode of Steven Universe, but since you plan to watch the show, I will say nothing more about it.

KKD: Right. It's taking me a bit longer to get to than Ultimate Spider-Man, which I'm finally onto the most recent season so far, but I'll get there.

Pikatwig: And as an FYI, mine and KKD's opinions on DigiXrosing, and Xros Wars in general, are kinda echoed by Kota and Takeshi respectively. I loved Xros Wars, and it's my personal favorite season of the franchise… time will tell if the new season will change that.

KKD: Yea…

Pikatwig: Anyway, our heroes are in the Digital World and well… we see quickly the damage that they accidentally caused and need to clean up. I'm reminded of some Scooby-Doo cartoon… uh… which one is it, buddy?

KKD: You mean the 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo? Long story short, some ghosts trick Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Scooby's nephew Scrappy (whom a lot of people hate), and a little Asian kid no one remembers into releasing these 13 ghosts and put them back into the chest or else something bad happens… it gets weird… but I would take that over the style the new show is taking… seriously, reminds me of a bunch of shows that shall not be named by a certain guy who shall not be named.

Pikatwig: That animation style is bad… but getting back on track… favorite part for me is when Magnamon and Leopardmon DigiXros and help Omnimon. Leopardmon is actually typically one of the evil Royal Knights, he was like that in Data Squad and in Cyber Sleuth, but was first good in… uh… uh… let me check really quick… *walks off to check* ...the Xros Wars manga. ...of course.

KKD: Huh… well… pardon me, I guess I was out of it for a while, but it is cool to see some of these guys go good.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, I can assure you that we'll be seeing more of the Royal Knights in the near future a-

?: *via megaphone* YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KKD: *ears covered* What the heck?! Who was…?

Pikatwig: *hands over ears* ...Uzume, what do you want?

Uzume (off-screen): *via megaphone* You gotta work on the other story now!

Pikatwig: ...yeesh, impatient much?

Uzume: *walks over* I got some screaming tips from a friend… pretty sure I can dial this up to hurt your ears even more…

Pikatwig: ...fine… well, guess we gotta work on Digitaldimension…

KKD: Oh boy… how do we put up with these actresses?

Uzume: I ain't no actress!

Pikatwig: Just Live More…

KKD: Jaa ne…


End file.
